1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an easily locked, environmentally friendly profile gasket and a composition thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a profile gasket for refrigerators or Kimchi refrigerators, which is made of soft polyvinyl chloride resin (PVC), is mounted to a door of the refrigerator to absorb impact upon closing the refrigerator door and to block leakage of cool air of the refrigerator. However, since such PVC gasket suffers from the drawback of emitting environmental hormones, it cannot be used for preservation of frozen foods in refrigerators. In addition, the PVC gasket emits halogen gas upon heat welding of a corner connection part, thus damaging the ozone layer and also negatively affecting safety of workers. Particularly, attributable to emission of dioxins upon incineration, treatment cost of waste refrigerators is increased.
Problems such as emission of environmental hormones or dioxins by the PVC gasket for refrigerators are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication Nos. 1999-83193 and 2000-191880. In the above patents, the gasket is made of a thermoplastic composition consisting mainly of olefin, but has a high heat welding temperature of 300-350° C. due to high melting points of the composition. Thus, the above patents are limited in their industrial applications due to many problems involving high temperature heat welding. Moreover, research into low temperature heat welding plastic materials and materials not emitting halogen gas has been ongoing in Korea, but no satisfactory results have been obtained.